This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for printing on two side; of a media sheet, and more particularly, to a media handling system which first feeds a media sheet with a first side exposed to a print source, then feeds the media sheet with a second side exposed to the print source.
Printing to two sides of a media sheet, referred to as duplex printing, is a desirable feature in printing systems. The advantages of duplex printing include reducing the amount of paper required compared to one-sided (simplex) printing, and generating print sets with layouts resembling that of professionally printed books. Conventional duplex printing devices employ complex paper handling mechanisms. Typically, an extra tray is used for temporary storage of pages having printing on a first side. In an alternative approach a second paper path is provided to route a first printed page around the existing paper supply.
Similarly, duplex copying typically is accomplished by either one of two methods. In one method, first side copies are stacked in a duplex tray. When a set of first side copies is complete, the copies are fed out of the duplex tray and returned with an odd number of inversions along a duplex path to receive second side imaging. In an alternative method first side copies are returned directly to receive second side imaging without stacking.
Conventional devices tend to have long paper paths and many parts. A substantial challenge with systems having these complex duplex printing paper paths is handling paper jams. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified method and apparatus for duplex media handling at a desktop print recording device.